A Reason to Stay
by Jedeye13
Summary: Another corny love story.


A Reason to Stay  
  
"Hey Vince get over her and help me," Yuffie yelled at me while I was just standing their watching the ninja try to reach for some Materia. "As you wish," with that I walked over, grabbed the materia, and handed it to her. "Ah just a stupid Enemy Skill," was her only reply. I think some explanation is needed.  
  
After meteor the group had gone off their seperate ways. Cloud had gone to work somethings out. Tifa went to Kalm to start a bar or restaurant. Last I heard Barret was also their in Kalm. Red went back to Cosmo to take the place of his grandfather. Reeve was offered the position of president of Shinra but he turned it down. When I last heard from him I think he was in Junon. He went travelling the world. Cait is accompanying him with his own free will. Cid and Shera as you guessed it got married after Meteor. Cid has changed to a not so much of a foul mouthed jerk. He still dreams of space and is building another rocket along with Shera.   
  
Well that brings me to my situation. Lucrecia was gone and never coming back. I finally realized that and decided to wander around trying to decide what I was going to do. I thought maybe of finding Cloud but he needs to be alone. So I just wandered around and ended up here in Wutai. I saw Yuffie when I came in to town trying to steal some materia. After I returnd the man's materia, Yuffie invited me to stay fo a couple of days. I really didn't want to stay but something kept me here. So now here I am.  
  
"Hey Vince stop talking to yourself and get over here," Yuffie shouted at me. I sometimes question why I decided to stay. "Yes Yuffie," I asked the ninja what she wanted. "My father is having some ball or something tonight and I need someone to go with. So guess what you're coming with me, and you better wear something nice because it's formal. don't think this is some kind of date or anything because it isn't. Okay," Yuffie explained to me. "Alright Yuffie. It is the least I can do to repay you for your hospitality. Where and what time should I meet you?" I questioned. "At my house at 7:00," Yuffie left after she finished. Something formal. I don't have anything like that. Damn I have to go shopping.   
  
After about 2 and half hours and many akward moments, I hea gotten everything I needed. It was about 6. I better go get ready. I finished about half an hour later. I was dressed in a complete black tux looking out fit, hair combed, and shaved. I started to walk from the hotel were I was staying at and passed a flower merchant. Why not. "Yes I would like a to buy a rose," I said as she pulled out the flower and handed it to me. "How much do I owe you," I asked. "10 gil," I pulled out and handed her a thouasnd. i just walked away and could here her saying thank you. I had more than enough gil that I would ever need. I made ti to Yuffie's house at exactly 7:00.  
  
I had to wait outside for about ten minutes then she emerged. She was beautiful. No that did not do her justice, she was more than that, she was an angel. The wait was more than worth it. I would have waited for an eternity. "Yuffie you look nice," i said feeling like an idiot. "Here I got this for you," I handed her the rose. "Thank you and you uh look nice to," she replied while taking the rose. "Shall we go," I asked. "Yes let's go."  
  
The ball was pretty boring. I mean it was your typical aristocatic thing and I felt completely out of place. After a couple of dances and completely embarrasing myself, I decided to sit down. I just thought about how beautiful she was and why I never noticed it before. Yuffie had dissapeared and I decided to go look for her. I went outside and saw her up in the balcony bathed in the light of the moon. She is an angel.   
  
"Yuffie Yuffie where far out though Yuffie," I said outloud making a spectacle. "Vincent? is that you? Hey wait that supposed to be Juliet's line," she said. "I have never been good with quotes. Can i come up?" I asked her. "Yeah come on up. It's a great view up here," with that I went up and joined her.   
  
"So how's uh the party?" I asked desperately trying to make small talk. "Fine i guess if you like this sort of thing. So Vincent why did you decide to stay," she asked and caught me completely off guard. "To tell you the truth I didn't know at first but know I think I know ....," I was saying before Yuffie kissed me. I wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't done it. We broke it after what seemed to be ages. "So was I the reason you stayed," she asked full of hope. "Yes it was" I said before kissing her sweet lips again. Yes she is the reason I stayed.  
  
THE END  
  
By: Jedeye13  
  



End file.
